


Simon's Baking Adventure

by Coffeelti



Series: Carry On Sparks [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Butter, M/M, carry on sparks-butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeelti/pseuds/Coffeelti
Summary: Simon's first time making scones. What could go wrong?Carry on sparks prompt "butter"
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Sparks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768441
Kudos: 20





	Simon's Baking Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcannon that Simon actually likes baking and gets really good at it. For the purpose of this prompt that is not the case.
> 
> Also maybe one day I'll actually write something longer.

Simon

This is a disaster. There's butter on the outside of the fridge, flour on the floor and counter tops and scone batter in my hair. All I wanted to do was try out a scone recipe that I found online. With as many scones as I eat I figured I should give it a shot, plus my therapist told me that I should find a hobby. Making scones can't be that hard, right? WRONG. The first (bakeable) batch managed to catch on fire in the oven. They weren't the golden brown that the website mentioned so I left them in the oven while I tried to make more batter. Too bad I forgot about them until the black smoke started pouring out the oven.

I glance at the clock. I have 30 minutes until Baz gets done with classes. 30 minutes to try and get the kitchen cleaned up and to have some presentable scones. It's a good thing that Penny is visiting family for the week. No one needs to see the damage that I've caused to the kitchen. I'll just trash the burn scones, put the new ones in the oven, shower and clean before Baz gets here. The scones take 25 minutes to bake. If I hurry I should be able to clean the kitchen and be out of the shower right when the timer goes off. I look around the kitchen. Well, maybe if I'm lucky Baz won't look too closely at the "clean" kitchen.

Baz

When I open the door to the flat I can hear the shower running. That's strange. Simon had already taken a shower when I had left for classes this morning. As I walk further into the flat I notice that there's smoke. Not steam from the shower but actual smoke. 

"Crap the scones!" I turn to see Simon, still wet from the shower, running into the kitchen. I follow him to see him pull what must have been scones at one point, from the smoking oven. 

"Crowley Snow, are you trying to burn the flat down?" He looks sheepishly at the scones. 

"I found a recipe online and thought it would be a good idea. Plus I thought you'd like to eat some with me." He picks one up. "Looks like I only succeeded in making coal."

I pick one up and take a hesitant bite. Crowley, this is the worst thing I've ever tasted in my entire life. I have to force myself to swallow the bite when all I want to do is run to the trashcan and spit the vial thing out.

"Not too bad for a first time. Maybe next time I can help you." He can tell I'm lying about it being good but he doesn't comment on it. I watch him dump the rest of the scones into the trash while I go to open the window to clear the smoke. 

"I just don't understand what went wrong. I mean, sure I forgot how much flour I had added and I may have doubled the butter but that shouldn't have been a problem, right." No, that's definitely the problem but I don't tell him that. Instead I promise him that I'll help him next time which makes him excited. I can tell then that the scones aren't going to be a one time thing,

Might as well make sure that we don't get food poisoning next he tries to bake.


End file.
